Chris' Birthday Bash
Another birthday episode of Wild Kratts Plot It's Chris' birthday and all the Wild Kratts and the Wild Kratts kids are setting up a surprise party for him. But all is lost when there's a blackout at the Tortuga. Can the Wild Kratts get the power back on in time for Chris' surprise party? Trivia This is the third birthday episode. Quotes: Koki: Who's making sure Chris doesn't surprise us while we set up his surprise party? All: Who? Martin: Zoboo. All: Zoboo? Martin: Sure. I think Zoboo can keep a secret. Or can he? Aviva: (laughs) Even I almost spill the beans sometimes. But I guess I learned my lesson. Ttark: You've got that right, partner! Aviva: Say, partner. Can you help me decorate Chris' birthday cake? Ttark: You know I will always help my favorite inventing partner! Meanwhile, Chris was sitting by the river. Chris: (sighs) What if nobody remembers my birthday? No. They wouldn't do that. Hey, I think I should call them. (takes out his Creature Pod and calls the Wild Kratts) Calling Tortuga. Come in, Tortuga. Koki: Oh no! Martin: It's Chris! Hide the presents! Chris: I will be coming back to the Tortuga to check on you guys. Ttark: That's why we should hide the presents! Jimmy: We can't let Chris see what we're doing. Allison: It should be a surprise. Aviva: Uh-oh. Here he comes now. Chris goes the Tortuga. Chris: Hi, guys. All: Hi, Chris! Chris: So, what's happening? Martin: Oh, nothing. Koki: Nothing at all. Zoboo: Just doing boring stuff. Chris: Aviva, can I go to the basement where I can search for my. Aviva, Koki and Martin: No! No, stop! Don't go in there! Chris: Why not? Koki: Because, well. Martin: Uh, the basement is messy right now. We don't want you to get dirty. Aviva: Yeah. Besides it's just too dusty. Chris: Oh, ok. Aviva: Why don't you get some fresh air? Chris: Ok. I'll do that. See you guys later. All: Bye, Chris. Martin: That was a close one. Jimmy: We almost spill the beans. Ttark: Well, we shouldn't let the cat out of the bag. Aviva: Let's keep working on the surprise party. Allison: You got it. Meanwhile, back with Chris. Chris: Did they really forget my birthday? Nah, they were just too busy, I think. (sigh) Well, what if they forget my birthday? Then that would be a bummer. Chris spots Lost and Found the baby red panda on his walk. Chris: Hey, Lost and Found. What are you doing here, girl? Lost and Found licks Chris' face. Chris: Say, you don't happen to remember my birthday, don't you? Lost and Found nods in reply. Chris: You did remember! Great job, girl. Lost and Found leaps of Chris' shoulder to get some food. Chris: Wait for me! Meanwhile, the preparations for Chris' surprise party is still going strong. Aviva: Do you think Chris will like my fruit slicer? Jimmy: He will love it. Besides, he might like the banana slicer that you gave Mrs. Gia Corcovado. Your mom is lucky to have her own slicer. Aviva: My Mom sure loved that. She will be in my heart forever. Martin: Once you love someone, they will stay in your heart forever. Aviva: (groans) I said the same thing, Martino. Martin: Ok, ok. Now let's get baking. Koki, is the cake ready? Koki: Almost. Just need to add some more baking soda. Aviva: My fruit slicer is ready. Jimmy: Let's get baking. All: Yeah. Back with Chris. Chris: Hey, Lost and Found. You want to play Go Get My Creature Pod? Lost and Found nods. Chris: Ok then. Try to find it, girl! Lost and Found finds Chris' Creature Pod. Chris: Good job. You found my Creature Pod! Back at the surprise party. Koki: Aviva, is that what I think you're doing? With your top hat and cape, you're going to perform Aviva: Magic tricks! How did you know, Koki? Koki: Just a hunch. Aviva: Now for my first trick, I will turn my glass of water into pineapple juice. Ttark secretly puts a glass of pineapple juice into another napkin and gives it to Aviva. Ttark: Here you go, partner. Aviva: Thanks, partner. Now watch as I do my trick. Abracadabra! Aviva's glass of water turns into pineapple juice. Aviva: Ta-da! All: Yeah! Zoboo: Magatsika. It's pineapple juice. Can I have some, Aviva? Aviva: Sure, Zoboo. Just as Zoboo drinks his pineapple juice, there is a blackout at the Tortuga. Zoboo: Hey, who turned off the lights? Jimmy: Not another blackout. Aviva: Uh-oh. What do we do now? Koki: Wait until the power comes back? Ttark: Well, that is a plan. Martin: I better tell Chris about this. Chris, come in. Ttark: Just don't tell him about the surprise party. Remember, it's our secret for now. Martin: Gotcha, Ttark. Ttark: Chris, come quick! Jimmy lost his controller! Chris: What? Jimmy? Jimmy: (playing along) Uh, yeah. I was eating my pizza and suddenly, my controller is gone! Chris: Be right there, JZ! Seconds later. Chris: Jimmy lost his controller again? What else is new? Martin: Bro, thank goodness you're here! Ttark: This blackout is really bad. Can you go and get more help? Chris: Sure I can. I'll call in Ronan, Jenny, Gavin, Sani and Nolan. Aviva: Great idea, Chris. I'll just um, practice some more magic tricks. Bye. Chris: Now, Jimmy. Where did you last see your controller. Jimmy: I think I left it near the bathroom. Chris: Let's check over there. Jimmy: Ok. Chris: Hey, Jimmy. Why don't we ask Aviva to make your controller reappear? Jimmy: But she's busy practicing her other magic tricks. Chris: Come on. What could go wrong? Jimmy: Ok then. Aviva is still practicing her magic tricks when Chris and Jimmy arrive. Aviva: Hey, guys. Chris: Aviva, Jimmy needs help finding his controller. Can you make his controller reappear? Aviva: I don't see why not. (waves her wand) Abracadabra! Chris: Don't worry, Jimmy. Aviva will get your controller back.